And Snow Shall Fall
by Snow Queen Beauty
Summary: OUAT with a twist! What if Belle had powers? Powers that were hidden from the dark one while she worked in the dark castle? What if more had happened during her stay? Many songs incuded and several guest stars ;) Bad summary, Good story
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! newbie here! just wanted to say i had planned this story and had it written down in my computer and in my mind before the season 3 finale. Anyways, hope you like it!

Summary: OUAT with a twist! What if Belle had powers? Powers that were hidden from the dark one while she worked in the dark castle? What if more had happened during her stay? Many songs incuded and several guest stars ;) Bad summary, Good story

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or it's characters! All credit goes to Kitsis and Horowitz for making this awesome show (though i'm not that into the whole Charming family moments and wished there was more Rumbelle love ;))

* * *

Once upon a time, in a huge Avonlean castle, a beautiful baby girl was born. Her mother, with what little breath she had left in her dying body gazed upon her blue eyed daughter and named her "Belle" before passing away.

The kingdom was very sad to hear of their queen's death but they all rejoiced inmensely over their new princess birth, all but one, one who was most important to the newborn child, one who couldn't see her as anything but as Queen Anne's murderer, one who was ment to rule the kingdom with no queen by his side, her father, King Maurice.

With time, King Maurice became a miserable, sad man with no meaningful purpose in life and just went through the motions of ruling a kingdom as well as the motions of parenthood, he cared litte for his girl and most of the time he just ignored her , as if she was just some of his honorable guests living in his home. Belle, therefore, never knew what true love was, and though she cared for her father and wanted nothing more than to please him, she was a very solitaire child with almost no friends and many books. But books were not the only thing she had, she never understood how or why but she always had magic within her, the magic of ice.

At the age of 10, Belle could make weather changes and let snow fall to the ground, at the age of 15 she had already mastered her power and could make ice figures. She hoped that her power and her dedication would make her father proud but, as usual, she never got praised or acknowledged.

The only people who knew about her powers were her father, two of his most trusted counselors, Sir Ulrich, his brother, Sir Mondich , and Sir Ulrich's only son, Jeff, who she considered her best friend and unrelated brother. Sadly, Jeff had been overseas for the last 3 years but she hoped he would be back by her birthday, she missed their talks and games, especially the way he could make her smile by saying that ridiculous nickname he had given her as "Icy Blast" or just Icy

She never liked taking orders from her maids or doing ladylike stuff as learning proper manners and how to ride a horse, she just wanted to be free of her castle where monotony and boredom were the daily meals, and see the world. When she reached her 18 Th birthday she expressed her wishes to her father, but his cold response was the same as it had been on her every birthday. "Princesses do not travel, child. The only thing they can ever hope for in life is to be a good queen, have money in their husbands pockets and bare strong children for war, do not delude yourself and think any different. You should be thankful I found you a wealthy, suitable young man to marry" he said as if discussing about the weather.

"But father, I don't want to marry some dim-witted knight. If I ever marry, I want it to be for love" she said, hoping her father may listen to her at least just once

"Love?! What do you know about love?!" Sir Maurice suddenly roared, striding towards her, standing by the wall. "You, ungrateful brat, don't know anything about love! You think you're so smart, with all stupid books and petty dreams, do not talk to me about love" he yelled, making her crawl away from him in fear

The silence in the room seemed to drag heavily as the king made his way towards his throne again and slumped heavily on it, the only sound that could be heard were the stifled sobs that escaped Belle's mouth. Sir Ulrich, who was sitting besides his brother at the royal table, started to stand up to offer the crestfallen princess some comfort. But a glare from his brother made him stop in his tracks and with a sigh, sat back down

"It's been decided" said her father "you are to marry Prince Gaston within a fortnight, that is your duty as a … Princess" his cold defeated voice was back, as well as his empty eyes that were blazing with fury 30 seconds ago "Now go and freshen up, he will be here in the evening for the Ogres War Councill and you are to meet him and stand by his side at the table"

"Yes, father" said the brunette beauty in a low voice "I understand" she continued dejectedly and went back to her chambers to put on her new golden dress.

As she was retiring, she could hear her father quietly murmur "I really hope the Dark One shows up"

* * *

_Later that night…_

She couldn't believe it, she could be granted her freedom!. Well , some kind of freedom. Oh, who was she kidding? Working as the Dark One's maid was surely not going to be very "freeing" for her. But she'd do anything to get out of here and out of the marriage proposal/deal.

"Wait!" she called back to the Dark One as he was leaving. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow, do the brave thing and bravery will follow, _she chanted in her head "I'll go with you" she accepted

"No!" She heard her father's, Gaston's and some other nights protest. She guessed it was more to giving in to the Beast's demands than showing concern for her that her father was showing, but she had already made up her mind

"Nobody decides my fate but me" she said, turning to them in a voice that called for no further arguments before facing the monster "My family, they will all live?". Although her father had never shown her much affection, he was her father, she loved him.

"You have my word" answered Rumplestilskin with a impish smile

"Then you have mine" Belle confirmed while looking down at her feet and fumbling with her golden gloves which covered her pale, slim fingers.

Before anyone could realize what was happening, the Dark One and his new caretaker had left the castle in a fog of purple magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait!, its mid-term season and my brain turned into jelly for studying so much

Anyways, here is the new chapter, hope you like it and let me know what you think!

PS: i love reviews :3

* * *

"you'll serve me my meals and you will clean the dark castle" said Rumplestilskin at the head of the table

"I-I understand" said Belle nervously

"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing" He continued with a small hand gesture

"Yes" Her hands were shaking under her long gloves. The tea set shaking lightly while she poured some tea for him

"you'll fetch me fresh straw while I'm sitting at the wheel". At the frantic nod of her head, he thought of having a little fun with her "And you'll skin the children I hunt for their pelts" _There, that should do it,_ he thought inwardly smiling

_Holy Shit!, _She thought at hearing that last sentence, _I knew it! He really is a monster! _And before she even knew it, she dropped the china tea cup she was holding. She stood there paralyzed with fear and praying not to cry

"That one was a quip, not serious" _Damn, I should make this more often, her face is priceless!_

_**And pretty too, **_another voice in his head said_._ With an unnoticeable shake of his head he disregarded that idea as soon as it was formed.

"Uh – Right" Breathed Belle while thanking the gods above that he had no t been serious. But all relief fled her face when squatted down to grab the fallen cup she had dropped. It was chipped. _Hope he doesn't kill me for this. _"Oh – Um – I-I'm so sorry, It's-It's chipped" she explained while showing him the cup "You can hardly see it" she added in hopes of walking out of this with all of her limbs unsevered and unharmed.

"Well, it's just a cup" said Rumplestilskin in a no-big-deal voice and expression, the smug look never leaving his face. Hmm, what else can I do to mess with her? He wondered. For now, I think I'll just let her get used to the castle, it's rooms and my personality. That should be enough to scare her for a while.

Relaxing into his chair while sipping at his tea, he began to notice her appearance. She was a good 5 ft 2, had long chestnut hair that cascaded gently around her face. A rounded face, accentuated by a lightly freckled thin nose and rosy cheeks, full lips and rare blue-ish eyes . _Strange mixture_, he realized, _they are not completely blue but they are not green either. _The one point he could affirm was that they were enchanting and alluring_. Ok, this stops now, stop thinking about the maid! Am I really that lonely?! Well … yes, I am, but I have been for the past century, so why does this one girl affect me so much? Damn it! I met her just yesterday. Whatever, moving on…_

Belle, now more at ease with her master, began her chores around the castle. It was a massive place, even for a castle. It was probably gonna take months for her to finish cleaning the whole dark castle. But she was surprisingly comforted by the idea. So many rooms, so many outdoor space where she could plant vegetable plants and flowers. So much more freedom than in her own home

And while she was still sad at the idea of being the Dark One's caretaker, she though he wasn't as bad as people say about him. Yes, alright, she just met the guy, but she has a sense with these sort of things, an intuition if you will, she could always see what is inside a person's heart, and she hoped that with time, she will be able to see inside his heart_. Inside his heart? Am I going crazy? I met him yesterday and he is THE DARK ONE! Why the hell would I want to see inside his heart? _

So enraptured in her musings she was, that she failed to see what she was currently dusting in the huge table at the Great Hall. It was a little snow globe but with no actual snow inside. Up until now, she had felt so at ease in the castle that she had forgotten the things she could do with her powers and while dusting, she was wearing her gloves.

She was used to them, they felt like a second skin and were very comfortable but not unnoticeable and Rumplestilskin never failed to comment on them, he would say "Shouldn't work while wearing gloves, you might drop more of my things", "why are you wearing gloves in here dearie? YOU are not going anywhere and its not cold in here" Certainly it wasn't, at least she didn't feel it, the cold never bothered her anyways **(A/N: Couldn't resist).** She would just reply that there were comfortable and matched her dress, at which Rumple would roll his eyes.

She never had any reason to worry about being without her only pair of gloves, but that changed once Rumple presented her with a lovely new blue dress, one with no gloves included. As soon as she touched the fabric, ice started to expand from her fingertips and the dress began to be covered by a thin layer of eyes

_'__Shoot, what should I do now? I'm so screwed' _


End file.
